


The Big Night

by MsEnglish101



Series: Someday [7]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEnglish101/pseuds/MsEnglish101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes plans for his and Cameron's first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Gotta Be Special...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the moment we've all been waiting for...
> 
> (P.S. Please note the rating has changed to Mature.)

December 2009

 

            “I’ve seen many a shit-eating grin in my day, big bro, but that one definitely takes the cake,” Scott declared as he reached around his brother Chris to grab a muffin from the basket on the kitchen counter.  “What have you got up your sleeve?”

            “Besides my arm?” Chris drawled as he buttered his bagel.  “I’m thinking of taking my lady love out for a great night on the town.  Dinner, theatre, dancing…room service…,” he winked at his brother.

            “Ah ha, planning for the Big Night, huh?” Scott shot Chris a knowing grin.  There were no secrets between the brothers – or between Scott and Chris’ girlfriend, Cameron, for that matter – so he knew that the “Big Night” translated to Cameron’s “First Time” and Chris appeared ready to pull out all the stops.

            “It’s gotta be special,” Chris said as he bit into his bagel.  He chewed for a few moments, a thoughtful look on his face.  “It’s gotta be really, really memorable.”

            “Don’t strain yourself, bro.  She’s going to be with you, her knight in shining armor, the man of her dreams, the love of her life, blah, blah, blah, so anywhere it happens is going to be special and memorable…unless it’s in the backseat of an ’89 Buick, then maybe not so much.”

            Chris fought to keep from spewing his next mouthful of bagel at Scott’s words.  “An ’89 Buick, Scott?  Seriously?  Where do you come up with this stuff?  Or, oh God, are you speaking from experience?”

            Scott cheerfully flipped Chris the bird.  “What you were thinking sounds great and all, bro, but don’t you think the poor kid will be worn out by the time you get to the hotel?”

            “I…hadn’t really thought of that.  Yeah, now that I’m looking at it from your perspective, it might be a bit much.  So either dinner and the theatre or dinner and dancing…and then the hotel.”

            “Well, let’s start this way.  What hotel were you thinking of?”

            “A suite at the Boston Harbor Hotel,” Chris answered.

            “Oooh, swanky.  Nice choice.  I know they do some nice stuff for the holidays at their restaurants so that’s a good choice for dinner too.  Might be a good idea to just have dinner at the hotel and do all the dancing you want up in the suite.”  Scott waggled his eyebrows.  Chris laughed.  “Oh, yeah, they do this cool winter ice skating thing too.  Instead of dancing, you guys could do that instead.  That would be a fun, romantic thing to do.  Then you guys could give each other massages afterwards and…” he trailed off with a grin.  “Uh, she does know how to skate, doesn’t she?”

            “Oh, yeah,” Chris said with a laugh, “I’ve been skating with her, Josh, and Gia and some of the Kennedy cousins at Rockefeller Center.  She’s pretty good.  Apparently they have a pond on their property back in Dublin that they use as a rink when they spend Christmases there.  She’s been skating since she was a kid.”

            “Huh.  Then maybe that might be too ordinary for the Big Night,” Scott murmured.

            “No, no, actually, I like the idea.  We’ve never been skating alone together.  It’s gonna be in the couple of days before Christmas so the place will be beautifully decorated and the whole atmosphere will just be…sweet.  Scott, I’m gonna make the reservations right now.  Thanks for your help, little bro.”

            Scott gave a bow.  “Always happy to be of assistance.”  He watched as Chris walked out of the kitchen to head to his room to make the reservations.  He hoped there was a room available.  It was close to Christmas; the hotel might already be fully booked.  Scott mentally crossed his fingers then started thinking of other ideas to suggest to Chris if the Boston Harbor Hotel fell through.  Ten minutes later, just as Scott was finishing his muffin, Chris bounded back into the kitchen, a big smile on his face.  “Were you able to book a suite, Chris?”

            “Yep, it was one of the last ones left and it’s pretty pricey but it’s a really gorgeous room and I think Cam will love it.  I booked it for the Tuesday and Wednesday before Christmas.  We’ll be back here on Thursday, Christmas Eve morning.”

            “Two nights?” Scott asked.

            “Yeah, I mean, this may be the only time we get any real privacy.  Not for nothing, Scott, but it would be a little awkward making love to Cameron under my mother’s roof.”

            “Carly and her husband live here and they have a kid.  How do you think that happened, hmm?” Scott asked drily.

            Chris sighed.  “Point taken.  But, everything is still so new between Cam and me as a couple so…,” he trailed off.

            “I hear you, bro.  You guys are gonna have a wonderful time.”

            “Yeah, I can’t wait.”  The words had no sooner left his mouth than they heard the front door open and close.  Cameron had offered to make dinner for the family that evening so she and Lisa had gone food shopping.  A moment later, the two women, still pink cheeked from the cold, walked into the kitchen, laughing over some shared joke.

            “Hey, boys,” Lisa greeted her sons, “were you able to fend for yourselves while the  womenfolk were out?”

            Cameron snickered as she set her packages down on the counter then squeaked loudly as she was ambushed from behind by an amorous Chris.  “Hi, sweetheart,” he said softly as he moved her hair aside and kissed the side of her neck just above the collar of her sweater.  She turned her head and met his lips with hers.  “Hello, _a ghra_.  Miss me?”

            “Always,” Chris replied as he kissed her again.  He wrapped his arms around her waist then looked over all the bags on the counter.  “Looks like you plan to feed an army, babe.”

            “Have you looked around your dining room table recently, love?” she countered, her Irish brogue still audible.  Chris smiled; he’d been worried she’d lose the brogue after she’d been around his family for a couple of days but it was still there and he never tired of hearing it.

            “Have you ever noticed just how much food the men in this family put away at any given meal?” Lisa asked with a laugh.  “Cameron totally had the right idea.  Although,” she said with a glance at Cam, “she could have let me pay for some of the food.”

            “No, she couldn’t,” Cam answered cheekily.  “I cook, I pay.  And that’s that.”

            “Don’t strain yourself, Ma,” Chris said as he gave Cam a squeeze.  “As formidable as you are, Cameron is worse.  You won’t win.”  He pressed a kiss to Cam’s cheek.

            “I’m beginning to see that,” Lisa said with a fond look at her future daughter-in-law.  “That talent must come in handy, given your profession, Cam.”

            “That it does, Mama,” Cam replied as she wriggled out of Chris’ embrace and started unpacking the bags on the counter.  “I’ve played with a lot of chauvinistic conductors, composers, and first chairs over the years, so I had to learn at an early age how to hold my own and not back down.  I have become rather good at it, if I do say so myself.”

            “The classical music world is an old boy’s network?” Scott said with a sarcastic smirk.  “Imagine that.  Must have driven them crazy the first time this gorgeous young upstart prodigy sashayed her way onto their stage and blew them out of the water with her considerable skills.”

            Cam chuckled.  “Something like that.”

            Chris sat down on the stool closest to where Cam was unpacking groceries and simply watched her as she interacted with his mom and brother.  She’d been welcomed as part of the family from the first moment she’d stepped into the Evans home three years ago.  She’d spent part of 2006 in the recording studio, working on a classical album as well as a pop music album and putting in work as musician, singer, and producer on Josh Groban’s first Christmas CD.  The other part was spent filming her first movie and composing the score for that film.  Her father, Liam, who was also her manager, suggested she finish up the year by doing a quick six-city tour for the holidays, the proceeds of which would benefit some of her favorite charities, such as her beloved Josh’s own charitable foundation.  She agreed and chose to perform in Los Angeles, Houston, Atlanta, and Chicago, making Boston and New York her last two stops.  When she told Chris about her plans to do two shows in Boston, he practically begged her to come stay with him and his family for a couple of days.  Since the other shows, except Boston and New York, were one night only, she realized she could spare some time before the three night engagement at Lincoln Center so she agreed to spend a few days in Sudbury as long as Chris promised to get her to the concert venue on time on both performance nights.  “Piece of cake,” he’d said, thrilled that she’d agreed to stay over.

            “You’ll have to make room for me da, though.  He’s traveling with me.  Will your mam have an issue with that?”

            “No, no, of course not.  She’d love to meet your dad.”

            “Well, it’s a good thing Da likes you, Christopher, otherwise this little plan would never fly.  The only other boy’s house I’ve ever been allowed to stay at is Groban’s place in L.A. and that’s only because Da met his folks just a couple of days after I met Josh.”

            “Your dad likes me?” Chris had asked, even more thrilled with this news.

            “Aye,” Cam had said with a laugh, “although I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why.”

            On the day of Cameron’s arrival in Boston, Chris had insisted his mom take the day off from work and make the trip to Logan International Airport with him.  He wanted Liam Kennedy to see that he was totally on the up and up when it came to Cameron, for whom he’d already developed deep feelings.  He didn’t want to do _anything_ that would make Liam dislike him.  While Chris and Lisa waited on the tarmac outside of the private hangar Cameron had rented to house her plane, she could see how nervous Chris was.  Cameron was beginning to mean a lot more to him than just a best friend, and he desperately wanted to impress her and her father during this trip.  Lisa couldn’t wait to meet the young woman who’d captured her son’s attention even while he was still dating Jessica.  Chris would never cheat on his girlfriends so it was a bit of a surprise when, one evening in February, Chris bared his soul to his mom and told her that even though he was still with Jess, the young violinist who had become his new best friend was truly his “perfect woman.”

            “Chris, you’re treading dangerous waters here,” Lisa had said.  “You’re with Jessica but you’re harboring feelings for another girl?  That could really bite you in the butt, not to mention make things turn nasty if Jess finds out.”  That was when he floored his mom by telling her that he knew Jess had already cheated on him at least once.  Their relationship had been winding down little by little even before he’d met Cameron.

            “It’s just a matter of time before Jess and I go our separate ways, Ma.  The writing’s been on the wall for a while now but I don’t know if either of us really knows how to pull the plug.  But even when I’m free, Cam isn’t going to start dating me right away.  She’s going to think she’s a rebound, which she’s not, but try telling her that.  She’s stubborn, my Cameron, but that’s part of her charm.”  Lisa had shaken her head.  Everything Chris said about Cameron made her sound pretty amazing and whether the girl knew it or not, she had Chris firmly wrapped around her finger.

            They’d watched as Cam’s jet made its final approach to the private runway at Logan.  Minutes later, the plane taxied to a stop in front of the hangar and the stairs were pushed against the cabin door.  Cameron popped out the moment the door was opened and bounded down the steps.  Chris had already started forward and the two greeted each other with a tight hug and a noisy kiss on the lips.  Lisa slowly walked towards the young friends, watching as they talked up a storm, their arms still around each other.  She looked up towards the plane and saw a man in his mid-forties come down the steps, a briefcase and a violin case in his hands.  She detoured away from Chris and Cameron and stepped forward, her hand outstretched, to greet the man who was obviously Cam’s father.  Lisa could see from whom Cameron had inherited her famous clear gray eyes.

            Liam had smiled jovially at Lisa and given her hand a hearty shake.  “You must be Mrs. Evans, Chris’ mam.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.  I’m Liam Kennedy.  May I say that’s a fine young man you’ve raised there.  We Kennedys have had a soft spot for the boy from the first minute we met him.  And he’s got quite the soft spot for my girl, he does.”

            Lisa’s mouth had dropped open at that revelation.  “First off, it’s great to meet you, too, Mr. Kennedy.  Chris has told us a lot about your family.  Second, Cameron knows Chris is sweet on her?”

            Liam gave a booming laugh, very reminiscent of Chris’ own boisterous laughter.  “My girl’s a genius, in case you didn’t already know, Mrs. Evans.  Nothing gets past her!  But nothing will come of it just yet.  Both of our children have too many mountains yet to climb, career-wise.  But I reckon someday in the not too distant future, you and I will be discussing wedding plans, shared holidays, and grandchildren!  Ah, here they come now.”

            Chris introduced his mother to Cameron then greeted Liam with a handshake and a hug.  Lisa didn’t hesitate to greet Cameron with a hug of her own, much to the girl’s surprise and delight.  The rest, as they say, was history.  The Evans clan made Cameron and Liam part of their extended family during that trip, and Liam invited Lisa and her children down to New York to spend Easter with the Kennedys.  Both Chris and Cameron were relieved that their people got on so well.

            And now, three years later, Chris and Cameron were finally together and both of their families couldn’t be happier for them.  He smiled as he watched Cam toss an apple at Scott and cheer wildly when he caught it with one hand.  Cameron was as much a member of his family as he was and she didn’t even carry his name…yet.  He was still smiling when Cameron turned to him, her eyebrow arched high.  “Oy, Evans, feel free to join in and put some groceries away.  God knows you’ll be helping yourself to much of it tonight at dinner.”

            Chris hopped off his stool and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  “Yes, ma’am!”

 

            December 22nd dawned bright and beautiful.  Chris was up unusually early that morning.  Cameron refused to let him sleep past nine; she’d taken to sneaking into his room and leaping up on his bed where she’d do a manic little jive to wake him up.  Chris didn’t mind; he was just disappointed that she was always fully dressed when she did it.  He wouldn’t have minded being awakened by a warm, still sleepy Cameron in flannel pajama pants and one of the t-shirts she openly swiped from his dresser drawer the first day of her visit.  Instead, she was usually in jeans and a sweater, having gotten up at six, showered, dressed, grabbed some coffee, and gone downstairs to the basement to practice her violin, a habit she’d had since childhood.  This morning, it was only eight-thirty and Chris was already dressed.  He hadn’t told Cameron of his plans to take her to the Boston Harbor Hotel for the next two days.  She just thought he was taking her out to dinner that night.  He went over to his closet and pulled out his leather weekender bag, part of a luggage set Cameron had given him for his twenty-seventh birthday last year.  He quickly packed what he needed for their hotel stay, then put his gray Yves Saint Laurent suit – the one he wore in a GQ photo shoot that Cameron said kept her hot and bothered for weeks – into a garment bag and hung that on the door of his wardrobe.  He was just about to sit on his bed when he heard the knob on his bedroom door being turned.  He checked his alarm clock – it was eight-fifty; she was a little early today.  He quietly stepped over to the door and stood behind it as it was slowly pushed open.  He stifled a laugh when he heard her say, in a very surprised voice, “Chris?  What the hell…?”

            He waited until she stepped further into the room before he pushed the door shut and pounced on her, eliciting a shriek from Cameron that would surely wake the dead.  He let out his wonderfully boisterous laugh as she fought him like a wildcat, all the while shouting, “Evans, have you lost your fucking mind?  Don’t fucking scare me like that!  You know I’ve had martial arts training; I could seriously hurt you!  Damn it, man!”

            Chris held on for dear life as Cameron valiantly tried to break the vice grip he had on her.  “Babe, I’m not stupid.  I know you can kick my ass; why do you think I’m pinning your arms to your sides?”  He waited until the fight went out of her then gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek.  “I was up early so I thought I’d surprise you.”  He dropped his arms and grinned unrepentantly as she whirled around to face him.

            “I would not have liked explaining to your mam why her eldest son was on the ground holding his jewels and crying like a little bitch!” she spat but Chris could see the beginnings of a smile on her lips.  “That’s some way to say good morning, Evans.  Surely you could have thought of something a little less anxiety producing?”

            “Oh, you mean something like this?” he asked as he framed her face with his hands and pulled her towards him.  He covered her mouth with his and smiled into the kiss as he felt her surrender herself to him entirely.  He wrapped his arms around her again as she brought her arms around his waist.  The kiss was long and deep and they both moaned in pleasure.  They pulled apart slightly when they heard a knock on his door, followed by Lisa’s voice asking, “Is everything all right in there?”

            “Everything’s fine, Mom,” Chris hollered, shuddering as Cameron trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

            “Cam’s in fine voice this morning,” came Scott’s voice, “but she kind of scared the hell out of our niece, though.”

            At this, Cam’s head popped up and she pulled away from Chris to hurry over to the door.  She pulled it open and found Lisa and Scott wearing identical wide grins.  “Oh, no, did I really scare the wee one?” Cam asked worriedly, her brogue heavier than usual.  “I’m so sorry but your idiot son decided it would be fun to scare a half dozen years off my life this morning.”

            Lisa sent a mildly disapproving look at Chris while Scott laughed and said, “You’re lucky she didn’t hand you your ass, big bro!”  Cameron turned and gave Chris a look that clearly said, “See?”

            “All right, all right, apologies to all.  Was Alyssa really scared?” Chris asked as he joined Cameron in the doorway.

            “She was at first, but when she heard you laughing and Cam yelling at you, she knew everything was okay,” Lisa answered.

            “Good,” Cam said then sent Chris a sidelong glance.  “It won’t happen again, will it, Christopher Robert?”

            “Uh oh, she just trotted out the middle name,” Scott said with wicked glee.  “You’re in so much trouble, dude, she might even blow off your whole ho…”

            “ _SCOTT!!!_ ” Chris hissed loudly.

            “Double uh oh!  I’m out!” Scott said as he turned on his heels and practically ran down the hall.

            “What might I be blowing off, Chris?” Cameron asked as Lisa snickered and said, “I’ll just leave you two alone,” and followed Scott down the hall at a much more leisurely pace, chuckling all the while.

            Chris sighed.  “Why don’t you have a seat, babe?” he said as he gestured towards his bed.  Cam turned and laid eyes on his luggage and garment bag for the first time.  She turned back to him with an arched eyebrow.  She pointed at the bags.  “What’s this about, _a ghra_?  Are you going somewhere?”

            “ _We’re_ going somewhere, sweetheart,” Chris said as he draped his arm across Cam’s shoulders and steered her towards the bed.  He sat her down then paced a moment in front of her, trying to find the right words to tell her about the romantic little getaway he had planned…and that Scott had almost ruined.  He stopped pacing and knelt down in front of Cameron.  Ignoring her stifled gasp, he took her hands in his.  “Baby, I have a little surprise for you.  I booked us a suite at the Boston Harbor Hotel for tonight and tomorrow night.  I thought it would be nice for us to get away and have some time alone together, just us, no family, no friends, no house full of neighbors and kids.  We’d have a real chance to, you know, be _together_ , I mean, if you want…”

            Cam took a deep breath and let it back out slowly.  “Sweet Jay-sus, love.  When you knelt before me, I thought for sure you were going to propose.”

            Chris tilted his head slightly to one side.  “Would that have been so terrible, babe?”

            “No!  No, of course not!  I mean, our getting married is kind of a foregone conclusion but I figured it would be somewhere down the road.  And I know you, _a ghra_ , if you were going to propose to me, it wouldn’t be under these circumstances.  You’d have something a little more, shall we say, _elaborate_ planned.  Something like what you want to do tonight.”

            Chris smiled.  “Yeah, you do know me.  I would definitely try to make my proposal something special.  I only plan to ask a lady to marry me once in this lifetime, after all.”

            “Hmm.  What lady would that be?”

            “Cute, smart ass.”  He chuckled as he kissed the knuckles on Cam’s left hand.  “So, tonight.  Sound good to you?”

            Cameron smiled and leaned over to give Chris a soft kiss on the lips.  “Sounds wonderful, _a ghra_.  Good thing your mam and sisters went shopping with me this weekend.  They helped me find a dress that I’m pretty certain will knock your socks off.”

            “Great…but will it be easy to get off of you?” he said with an utterly innocent smile.

            “Oy, Christopher, you’re such a pig, but I love you anyway.”  She kissed him again then stood up and stepped around him.

            “Where are you going?”

            “I’m going to pack.  I’d rather get it out of the way now so we can enjoy the rest of the day and just grab the bags and go when the time comes.”

            “Oh, okay, I’ll come with.”  He got up only to be stopped when Cam slapped a hand on his chest.

            “Nope, you take that wonderful ass of yours downstairs and make us some breakfast.  I don’t need any help packing.  Besides, I don’t want you to see the dress I’m wearing tonight…or the fabulous lingerie I bought to go with it.”  She smiled at the wicked look in Chris’ eyes.  “Hmm.  I figured that would give you something to think about, love.”  She rose up on her toes and gave him a short but thorough kiss.  She pulled away, winked at him and started for the door.  “By the way, that had better be the Saint Laurent suit in that garment bag, babe.  I’ve had many a fantasy about getting that gorgeous suit off of _you_.  Let’s make sure that’s one dream that will come true tonight, eh?”  She blew him a kiss then sauntered out the door with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

            Chris sighed happily and smiled.  _I truly am the luckiest bastard alive,_ he thought as he followed her out the door.  “Wait, did you say you want _me_ to make breakfast?” he asked as she disappeared into the guest room, her laughter floating back towards him.

 

            The suite was even more gorgeous than it had looked online.  Cameron had only stayed at the Boston Harbor Hotel once before but she’d stayed in a regular room, not a suite.  She told him when they arrived that she liked the hotel lobby but she was really blown away when they entered the suite.  The moment he closed the door behind them, she pounced on him and gave him a kiss that threatened to buckle his knees.  “Oh, my God, Chris,” she exclaimed as she pulled away from him and practically danced into the middle of the suite’s living room, her brogue heavy, “I can’t believe you did this for me.  This is amazing and probably one of the nicest, most thoughtful things anyone’s ever done for me!”  She turned a complete circle as she tried to take in the entire room.  “I can’t wait to see the bedroom!”

            Chris smirked.  _Neither can I_.  To Cam he said, “I believe there’s a king size bed in there.”

            Cam turned to him, a wicked smile on her face.  “Well, we’ll just have to make sure we use every square inch, won’t we?”

            Chris flinched as her remark went straight to his groin.  “God, when did you become such a sexy little minx?”

            She smiled at him.  “The moment I met you, _a ghra_.  For almost five years, I’ve watched you, I’ve learned from you.  I saw what attracted you, what turned you on.  And – please forgive me if I sound too _Star Trek_ here – I assimilated what I saw.  When our time came, I wanted to give you exactly what you wanted, be what you wanted…”

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe.  No.”  He held up his hand as he walked towards her.  “I appreciate the fact that you wanted to learn what turned me on and what I wanted but, sweetheart, you are all I’ve ever wanted.  You, and only you, just as you are.  Any other woman I’ve ever been with just didn’t have what you have.”  He reached out and put his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her flush against him.

            “And what do I have, _a ghra_?” she asked as she wound her arms around his shoulders.  “Me, the musical prodigy, the nerd with the abnormally high IQ and five degrees?  The twenty-four year old virgin?  I’m smart, obviously, and, not to sound conceited but, I know I’m pretty…”

            “You’re not just pretty, Cameron,” Chris said as he brushed his lips against her forehead, “you’re one of the most beautiful women in the world.  With that jet black hair and those beautiful big gray eyes and that body that can bring just about any man to his knees…like you’ve done to me many, many times…you’re gorgeous.  Pretty doesn’t even come close to describing how you look.”

            Cameron smiled as she tightened her hold on this most perfect of men.  “I feel weird calling myself beautiful, Chris.  It’s just a quirk of mine but I’ll go along with all those lovely things you just said.  But I’ve seen some of the women you’ve dated – before you decided to become a monk while you waited for me, that is – and they seemed to ooze this, this…sexuality.  It was something I really didn’t think I had…”

            “Oh, my God, Cameron, you’ve got to be kidding me.”  Chris looked into Cameron’s eyes…and was shocked to find that she genuinely believed what she was saying.  “Baby, you really have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you?  You just go about your business, doing your thing every day, and you have no idea how you affect the men around you.  I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to walk away from guys because if I heard one more thing about you and your body and what they’d like to do to you, I would be in a fight three or four times a week.  You are totally sexy and the fact that you don’t even work at it – because you don’t even realize it – makes you that much more sexy, in anyone’s eyes.  It’s a natural part of you, you can’t help yourself.  You couldn’t stop it if you tried, babe.  And I love that about you.  I always have.  You are just as at home in sweats and sneakers, with your hair up in a ponytail, as you are in designer gowns and high heeled shoes.  You’re at ease and completely natural with everyone you meet.  You goof on yourself, for God’s sake.  I haven’t met many female celebrities who don’t think twice about having a laugh at their own expense but you do it all the time.  And you never once demean yourself.  You just know not to take yourself, or your circumstances, all that seriously.  Do you have any idea how endearing that is?  That’s another thing I’ve always loved about you.”  He brushed his lips against hers.  “There are so many things I love about you, Cameron.  I could go on for hours.  I could tell you about all the times I just wanted to sweep you up into my arms and carry you off to somewhere we could be alone and just learn about each other and love each other until the end of time.  I’ve waited for tonight for almost five years, Cam.  I want to show you how beautiful and sexy and amazing you are.  How you are all those things and more to me.  I want to show you how much I love you.  I want to make you mine in every way possible.  I want _you_.  I want you exactly this way.  No tricks, no mind games, just you, exactly as you are.  You’re all I ever wanted.”  Chris felt tears well up in his eyes and spill over his lower lashes.  Cameron reached up and wiped them away with gentle fingers.

            “ _Mo grá. Níl a fhios agam más féidir liom maireachtáil riamh suas go dtí go léir na rudaí iontacha a cheapann tú mar gheall orm ach tá mé ag dul chun iarracht. Ba mhaith liom a bheith i gcónaí gur bean a fheiceann tú nuair a fhéachann tú ar dom. Ag dul duit di agus mar sin i bhfad níos mó. Is breá liom tú an méid sin, Chris. Beidh mé grá duit go deo._ ”  Cameron choked back a sob.

            Chris shrugged helplessly and gave a soft laugh.  “You’ve got to teach me Irish if you’re going to lapse into it during intense moments between us.  I haven’t got a clue what you just said, sweetheart.”

            Cameron smiled.  “Sorry, my love.  That’s what happens when I get really emotional.  I don’t even think about it.  What I said was, I don’t know if I can ever live up to all the wonderful things that you think about me but I'm going to try.  I will always be that woman that you see when you look at me.  You deserve it and so much more.  I love you so much, Chris.  I will love you forever.”  She paused as she wiped more of his tears away.  “You’re so emotional, Chris.  That’s so incredibly sweet and it’s one of the things I love most about you.”  She sighed softly as Chris brushed his lips across her forehead once again.  “Thank you, _mo ghra_ , for being so patient with me.  I can’t tell you how many times this past week I’ve had to stop and remind myself that this was really happening.  That you and I are finally together.  That you actually _waited_ for me.  You could have had anyone else.  I mean, look at you!  You’re gorgeous, you’re smart, you’re talented in so many ways, you’re sweet, kind, generous, affectionate, and you’ve got the best sense of humor, and the best laugh of any man I’ve ever met.  I can’t tell you how proud I am to walk down the street with you by my side.  And what a kick I get from the jealous looks women throw at me when they see us together.  You are amazing…and you’re mine.  I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you.  I love you, Chris.”

            “I love you, Cameron, more than you’ll ever really know,” Chris said as he lowered his lips to hers.  The kiss started out soft and gentle but became much more heated and demanding with every passing second.  Chris slowly backed Cameron up to the sofa and broke the kiss long enough to get them settled on it, her soft, pliant body under his hard muscled one.  He drove his hands into her thick hair and cradled her head as he went back to plundering her mouth.  Cameron moaned in response, further inflaming Chris’ almost out of control desire.  A few moments later, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as they both tried to get their breathing back to normal.  “Babe, if we keep this up, we won’t be leaving this room any time soon, and I really did have some nice plans for us tonight.”

            Cameron looked into his eyes, her own eyes wide with a mix of passion and disbelief.  “You want to stop _now_?  You can’t be serious!  Isn’t that illegal in some parts of the world?  I’m sure there’s something in the Geneva Conventions about just this type of situation…”

            Chris laughed, effectively dulling the lust rampaging through his body.  Leave it to Cameron to go all Ph.D. on him at a moment like this.  “Cam, you goof, I promise you, unless you say so, we won’t be stopping later.  _Trust_ me.”  He gave her a quick peck on the lips and pushed himself up off her.  He looked down at his gorgeous, well-kissed girlfriend and smiled.  “I’m gonna go unpack our stuff.  You just lay there and gather your wits about you.”

            She lunged off the sofa with the speed of a gazelle.  “Oh no, you don’t!  I know you just want to get a look at my dress!  _I’ll_ go unpack.  I already know what your suit looks like – as does the part of the world that reads GQ or has seen photos of you in it on the internet.  You just stay out here.”  She started to walk away then turned back to glare at Chris.  “I mean it, _a ghra_ , stay out here.  I don’t want you to see my dress until later.  Got it?”

            “Yes, ma’am!” Chris said as he gave her a jaunty salute.  He smiled as he watched her turn around and head for the bedroom.  That dress had to be something else for her to guard it so zealously.  He couldn’t wait to see it.  And he couldn’t wait to see her out of it, too.

            Four hours later, after being forced by Cameron to shower and dress first then kicked out of the bedroom so she could get ready, Chris paced around the suite’s living room, too keyed up to sit and watch TV while he waited for what he’d started calling the “unveiling.”  She told him it would be worth the wait.  He was sure it would be but the wait was killing him. 

            He walked over to the doors that led out to the terrace and looked out over Boston Harbor.  Way down below was the skating rink the hotel had set up for its guests.  He had booked a late reservation for them to go skating but he was beginning to think they weren’t going to make it.  The tension, the rapidly mounting desire between them wasn’t going to wait much past dinner, he was sure of it.  And that was totally okay with him.  He smiled as he let his eyes travel over the sparkling lights of the city he loved and that Cameron was beginning to love too.  Oh, he knew that she would never completely abandon New York and that he would wind up spending half of his time there with her but he was blown away when she told him this past weekend that she had no problem spending time up here with him.  “Home is where you are, basically,” she’d said simply.  It had been all he could do to keep from sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to his room to make slow, passionate love to her.  Her statement made him realize that despite his good fortune and the many blessings he’d been given over the years, his life would be pathetic without her in it.

            Chris was so lost in thought that he almost missed the soft “ _A ghra_ ” murmured behind him.  He turned slowly and his breath caught in his throat.  Cameron stood a few feet away from him, looking too spectacular for words.  She wore a deep blue dress that fit her like a second skin.  It had long lace sleeves and a rounded neck.  The skirt, which followed the curve of her shapely hips perfectly, ended a few inches above her knees.  She wore sheer off-black stockings and black peau de soie shoes with a four inch heel.  She wore her hair in a cascade of curls that hung over her left shoulder.  But the real kicker came when she did a slow spin and showed him her back.  The back of the dress was lace from the neckline to the waist and there was a pleated peplum that hung from the waist and ended in a point just over her bottom.  She turned to face Chris again, her smile soft and inviting.

            He stepped up to her and took her hands in his.  “Sweetheart, I have no words to properly describe how amazing you look tonight.  You were right about that dress; it’s a showstopper.  You are so, so gorgeous, Cameron.  I am the luckiest man in the universe.”

            “Thank you, _a ghra_ , you are always so sweet.  And may I tell you how devastatingly handsome you look in this suit.”  Her smile turned shy as she ran her hand down his lapel.  “I never told you this, but I carry a copy of that picture of you from GQ in my wallet.  Now, seeing you wearing it in person…well, you’re really taking my breath away.”

            Chris grinned at her, charmed at her admission.  “You do?  Seriously?  That’s got to be the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.  God, I love you.”  He leaned forward to kiss her but stopped abruptly.  “Can I kiss you?  I won’t mess up your makeup, will I?”

            Cam laughed.  “How cute are you?  I can’t believe you’re actually concerned about messing up my lipstick, which I’m not wearing because I _wanted_ you to kiss me.  So,” she said, dropping her voice to a sultry whisper, “come and get it.”

            “Baby, you don’t have to tell me twice,” he responded as he closed the space between them.  Her mouth immediately opened under his as her arms wound around his neck while he put his hands on her hips and pulled her body tightly against his.  The kiss was deep, hot and passionate.  It was but a hint of all that would come later in the evening.

            After several long minutes, Chris pulled away from Cam, breathless and burning with desire.  He was tempted to just stay in and order room service up but she’d gone through so much trouble to find that amazing dress – and she looked nothing short of spectacular in it – that he didn’t have the heart to deny her, or himself, the opportunity to show it off.  And he knew that she felt the same way about him and the suit he was wearing.  She’d called him up the day she’d seen him in that GQ spread and literally gushed over how wonderful he looked and how much she loved him in that suit and how she’d proudly shown that photospread to all the females around her (she’d been shooting _Iron Man 2_ at the time) and laughed at the varying lust-filled reactions she’d gotten.  “To a woman, _a ghra_ , to a woman, they all said they’d admire you for a minute before getting you out of that suit.”

            “What about you?” he’d asked with a chuckle.

            “Lord have mercy, Evans, I am but a mere mortal woman myself!  How do you think I reacted?  No, wait, I’ll not embarrass us both by telling you what I thought the moment I saw that spread…or the photo of you in that grey suit in particular.  Suffice it to say, _ay caramba!_ ”

            Chris had laughed so hard at that, he’d choked on his own spit.

            And now, here they were, both looking their best for one another.  Chris smiled and dropped a quick kiss on the lips of his beloved.  “Put your lipstick on, my love, we’re about to go dazzle the dorks!”

            “Amen to that!” Cam said with a laugh as she pulled out of his arms and headed back to the bedroom to put on her lipstick and get her purse.  Chris watched as she walked away, loving the things that dress did for her fabulous figure and admiring how audacious she was for even wearing something like that.  While she did tend to wear outfits on stage that were a lot more daring than the average classical artist would be seen in, she wasn’t the type to “let it all hang out.”  She never wore anything with a plunging neckline or that exposed her breasts more than was “proper” or that exposed too much skin.  Hell, she didn’t even like wearing bikinis.  The few two piece bathing suits she owned very much resembled the type of suits the pin-up girls from the 1940s wore.  She usually preferred wearing one piece bathing suits but, given that body of hers, the most covered up suit in the world would still look amazingly hot on her.  Chris smiled to himself.  She’d mentioned something about the sexy lingerie she’d bought to go with that dress.  He couldn’t wait to see it.  Since they started dating casually last year, they’d shared a room a couple of times when they visited the Groban family and stayed over at their house.  One afternoon, he’d caught her in her underwear, completely by accident, and found that while she liked lingerie from Victoria’s Secret, she favored things that were still pretty full coverage.  No thongs for his lady, no way.  And Chris was charmed by that.  She was a bit old-fashioned and he found that to be completely adorable and just one of the things that made his Cameron so very special.

            In the bedroom, Cameron applied the hot red lipstick she’d found at Sephora when she and the Evans women had gone shopping last week.  She dropped the tube into her evening bag then stepped over to the full-length mirror on the far side of the bedroom.  She checked to make sure the Victoria’s Secret backless bra she’d purchased to go under this lace-backed dress was in place and not easily visible.  She sighed with relief to find that it was completely invisible and overjoyed that it was a lot more comfortable than she’d thought it would be.  Satisfied with her appearance – and tickled pink at the look on Chris’ face when he first saw her – she walked back over to the dresser, grabbed her evening bag and headed back out to meet the love of her life.

 

 


	2. This Night We Are Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Cameron have a night to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last...

_This night_   
_You're mine_   
_It's only you and I_   
_I'll tell you_   
_To forget yesterday_   
_This night we are together_

_This night_   
_Is mine_   
_It's only you and I_   
_Tomorrow_   
_Is such a long time away_   
_This night can last forever_

_Billy Joel_

 

            When they stepped off the elevator and walked hand in hand through the hotel lobby towards the restaurant, it was no exaggeration to say that every eye in the place followed their progress.  Chris and Cameron were both stunning and looked stunning together.  Chris couldn’t wipe off the proud and pleased smile he’d worn since Cam had come back out of the bedroom with her purse in her hand and a killer red lipstick on her lips.  God, she looked good enough to eat.  And he knew he was the envy of every man in the place.  They entered the restaurant and both chuckled at the way the maître d literally fawned over them, Cameron in particular.  The man led them to a slightly secluded table that was already set with candles and white and pink roses, just as Chris had requested.  Cam shot Chris a pleased smile as the maître d pulled out her chair.  He waited until Chris was seated to inform them that their sommelier would be with them in a moment then melted away as Chris and Cameron turned their attention to each other.

            “This restaurant is beautiful, Chris.  And, let me take a wild guess here, you asked for the table to be set this way, right?”

            “I know how much you like setting a table with candles and white and pink roses, so…” he shrugged.

            “Thank you, _a ghra_ , it means so much to me that you remember little details like that.”

            He smiled.  “Over the years I’ve tried to remember all the things you like.  Makes it easier to keep you happy.”

            Cam laughed softly.  “You just being you makes me happy, Christopher.”

            Chris laid his hands on the table, palms up, and Cameron immediately settled her hands in his.  They stayed that way all through their conversation with the sommelier.  They only stopped touching long enough to look at their menus and order dinner, a meal that included yellowfin tuna, filet mignon, and a decadent dessert tasting plate for two that had Cameron practically shedding tears of joy.  They held hands while they ate, lingering over their food and wine while they discussed their plans for the rest of her visit to Boston and his decision to fly with her and her family to Dublin, where the Kennedys chose to spend New Year’s.  It was during dessert and coffee that Chris looked at his watch and said, “Honey, I don’t think we’re going to make our reservations to the skating rink.”

            “That’s okay, love, we can do it tomorrow.  In fact…” she trailed off as she let go of his hand and reached into her purse.  She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the hotel’s main number.  She asked for the concierge.  “Good evening, this is Cameron Kennedy, in the Governor’s Suite.  Yes, hello…oh, that’s so nice of you to say, thank you.  The reason I’m calling is my boyfriend, Chris Evans, booked a reservation for us tonight at the skating rink when he booked the suite.  Unfortunately, we’re not going to be able to make that reservation but I was wondering – Mitchell, was it? – I was wondering, Mitchell, if we could simply reserve some time for late tomorrow afternoon, say around five p.m.?  We can?  Oh, that’s wonderful, Mitchell.  Thank you for being so accommodating.  We’ll be sure to stop by your desk to say hello when we’re done with dinner this evening.  Yes, we’re dining in the Meritage.  Oh, it’s wonderful, the food, the wine, the service, everything.  And I can’t say enough about the suite.  Just lovely.  I’ll have to stay here again next time I’m in Boston.”  She winked at Chris, who smiled and shook his head.  Cameron could charm the pants off of anyone.  “Well, thank you again for moving the reservation for us.  We both appreciate it.  Yes, in fact, Chris is a hometown boy.  As I said, we’ll stop by and say hello after dinner.  You’re too kind.  Thank you, Mitchell.”  She ended the call and dropped her phone back into her purse.  “Done.  We’ll skate tomorrow then have dinner…upstairs,” she said with a sultry little smile.

            “You know, you could probably get a leopard to change his spots, babe.”

            She gave an elegant little shrug then slipped her hand back into his.  “I can’t tell you how many concierges and hotel people and what not I’ve had to deal with over the years.  You learn to speak their language – and treat them like human beings and not robots – and they’ll bend over backwards to help you.  It’s just common sense and civility, both of which you have in spades so I’m not sure why you think what I do and say is so special.”

            Chris looked deeply into Cameron’s eyes and tightened his hand around hers.  “Because everything you say and do is special to me, sweetheart.  I need you to remember that, always.”

            Cam sighed softly.  Chris’ ability to be insanely romantic still took her by surprise, even after all this time.  “I think it’s time we moved this little rendezvous back to our suite, _vous ne croyez pas, mon amour_?”

            Chris laughed quietly.  “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to have to invest in several Rosetta Stone packages in order to keep up with your ability to speak multiple languages?”

            She shook her head with a grin.  “Stick with me, love, and I’ll teach you all you need to know in Irish, French, and Spanish.  That should hold you over quite nicely.”

            “And what do you plan to teach me, how to say ‘where’s the bathroom’?”

            “Oh, no, love, I plan to teach you more important things than that.”

            “Such as?”

            She ran a gentle fingertip along the palm of his hand and watched as he shivered.  “Such as:  there, that’s the spot; or maybe, oh my love, I love how you do that; or perhaps, sweetheart, please, take me places I’ve never been; or, _most definitely_ , harder, Chris, harder, faster…” she trailed off, her eyes hot, her lips forming a sexy little smirk.

            “Oh my God.”  He began to look around frantically for the waiter as Cameron gave a sultry little chuckle that he felt all the way to his core.  He waved the waiter over with one hand as he reached for his wallet with the other.  Cameron just sat back and enjoyed watching a flustered Chris try to keep it together, knowing full well that she’d just set him off.  And that was exactly the reaction she’d been hoping for.

            Cam wasn’t sure what to expect from her first time.  She’d spoken, in depth and at length, with Gia, her sister from another mother, and her own sister, Elizabeth, who’d recently lost her virginity to her longtime boyfriend, Zach.  Both girls told her that it would hurt but just for a minute or so, less if you were with a skillful and attentive lover, two things Cam was certain Chris was.  She had every confidence that he was everything she wanted in a lover:  gentle, loving, generous, considerate, and so totally in love with her that he would go out of his way to take care of her.  As she watched Chris look over the check, add the tip then sign, she searched her feelings and realized that she wasn’t nervous or afraid – she was wildly anticipating the moment.  She’d dreamed of making love with Chris since long before they’d shared their first kiss.  Knowing that her dreams were about to come true sent a thrill up her spine and she shivered involuntarily.  Chris caught the movement and sent her a smile that made her heart flip flop in her chest.  He put his credit card back in his wallet and put his wallet in his pocket as he stood up and offered Cameron his hand.  She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up, a moment reminiscent of the one they’d shared that night in 2006 when she’d promised him someday.  He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.  “Let’s go upstairs, sweetheart,” he whispered.  Mesmerized by the desire she saw in his beautiful blue eyes, she nodded wordlessly.

            Hand in hand, they left the restaurant.  As they walked across the lobby towards the elevators, Cam tugged on Chris’ hand and said, “Let’s just say hi to Mitchell, babe.  I promised, and it’s always a good idea to keep the wheels greased, you know?”  Chris wanted nothing more than to get on the elevator and take her up to their suite but he smiled and nodded and they walked over to the concierge desk.  After exchanging pleasantries with Mitchell and signing a couple of autographs for him, they resumed their walk to the elevators.  As they waited for one of the cars, Chris used his free hand to gently tangle his fingers in the thick curls that hung over Cam’s left shoulder.  He leaned over again and brushed his lips against hers then kissed his way across her cheek to her ear.  “Do you have any idea how much I want you, Cameron?” he whispered.

            “Considering how much I want you, _a ghra_ , I can only imagine,” she whispered back as she brought her free hand up to his lapel then trailed it slowly down his chest towards his belt buckle.  She pressed soft kisses to his jaw and smiled as their lips met again.  “I love you, Chris,” she murmured between kisses.  The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.  She reached up and pulled his fingers from her hair then stepped into the elevator, tugging him along in her wake.  The moment the elevator doors slid closed, Chris wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss.  Moments later, the elevator dinged again as they arrived on their floor.  They pulled apart, stepped off and headed down the hall to their suite.  Once inside, he closed and locked the door then leaned against it.  She turned to look at him, and he gasped at the naked want in her eyes.

            “Cameron, you are everything I’ve ever wanted,” he said quietly.  “You are the only one I will ever want.  I love you so much and tonight, finally, I’m going to make you mine.”

            She stepped up to him and brought her body flush against his.  “I’ve always been yours, Chris, whether I wanted to admit it or not.  But while my heart and mind have always belonged to you, tonight we can add my body to the list.”  She lifted her hands to his face and framed it.  “Make me yours, _a ghra_.”  She smiled.  “Sweetheart, _le do thoil, dom a ghlacadh chun áiteanna riamh tá mé imithe roimh_.”

            “I don’t care what you just said.  Let’s go to the bedroom, my love, I can’t wait any longer.”  Chris slipped one arm around Cam’s back and swept the other under her knees.  She gasped as he lifted her up in his arms then giggled as he walked over to their bedroom.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to know what I said, babe?” she asked as she draped her arm around his broad shoulders.

            “I’m assuming it was something you said to me downstairs.  Um, did you tell me to take you places you’ve never been?”

            Cam smiled.  “ _Very_ good.  I’ll have you speaking in my native tongue before you know it.”

            Chris set her down on the king size bed.  “Right now, babe, I’d rather be sucking on your tongue.”

            “Well, okay then,” Cam said with a laugh.  She rose up on her knees and reached up to push Chris’ suit jacket off his shoulders.  “I love this suit, Chris, but I’d love it even more if it were on a hanger or something.”  Chris laughed and removed the jacket.  He stepped over to the wing chair near the bed and draped his jacket over the arm before unbuttoning and removing his vest.  He came back to the bed.  “Turn around, babe,” he said.

            Cameron, who was still on her knees, turned her back towards Chris.  He brought his hands up to her hair and undid the fancy barrette that held her thick tresses.  Rather than spread her hair out over her back, Chris started looking for the zipper of her dress.  He ran his hands over the lace covering her back.  “Babe, where’s the zipper?”

            Cam chuckled.  “It’s a side zip dress.”  She pushed her hair back off her shoulder then turned to face Chris again.  She grabbed his hand and brought it to where the zipper sat just under her left arm.  He slid the zipper down then, together, they worked the dress up her body and over her head.  Chris grinned when he saw her bra.  “That’s different,” he said, “but I like it.”

            “Yeah, well, that dress kind of demanded something different.”

            “Well, you could have gone braless,” he said as he trailed his fingers gently over the swell of her full breasts.

            “Nuh uh, not happening, hot stuff.  By the way, let’s see what you’ve got under the shirt, shall we?” she said as she reached up and loosened his tie.  She pulled it off and tossed it towards the wing chair.  She started on the buttons of his shirt, humming under her breath.  He helped her by pulling his shirt out of his pants then popped open the buttons on his cuffs.  She pushed his shirt off his shoulders then ran her hands over his abs and pecs and sighed as he let the shirt fall to the floor.  “You’re so beautiful, Chris.”

            He let out a breathy laugh, thoroughly affected by both her words and her touch.  “No way, babe.  You’re the beautiful one.”  He tunneled his hand under her hair and cupped the back of her head.  He brought her face up to his and gave her a gentle kiss.  “I love you, Cameron, so much,” he whispered against her lips.  “Tonight is going to be special for both of us.  I promise to be careful and take care of you.”

            She smiled and pressed her lips against his as she unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.  They kissed deeply as she pushed his pants and boxer briefs down past his hips, freeing his erection.  She pulled away and looked down at him, her eyes widening.  She’d felt him before, over his clothes, as things had gotten a bit hot and heavy the last couple of times they saw each other before they went their separate ways to film _Iron Man 2_ and _The Losers_ and again in the past week.  She’d tentatively, shyly rubbed her hand against his crotch and had allowed him the liberty of touching her breasts and slipping his hand into her panties, something she’d never done with any of her previous boyfriends.  She knew he _felt_ impressive but now, seeing him in all his naked glory for the first time, she was blown away by _how_ impressive he was and she felt really nervous for the first time.  Would she really be able to accommodate all of _that_?

            Chris sensed the small change in her mood and brought two fingers under her chin to tip her head up to look at him.  “Don’t worry, baby, everything will be fine.”  He smiled as she nodded slowly.  “Why don’t you lie back for me, sweetheart?”

            Cam started to push herself back on the bed that she had wisely turned down before they left for dinner.  She stopped and looked up at him.  “Chris, would you mind some music?  Maybe something soft in the background?”

            Music, of course.  This girl’s life was all about music; why wouldn’t she want some playing while she made love for the first time?  Chris nodded then stepped over to the chest that sat under the flat screen television.  He stooped down and opened the doors on the front, revealing the cable box and a stereo receiver.  He turned on the receiver and fiddled with the dial until he found a station that played slow, romantic music.  As he stood up and returned to the bed, the opening strains of George Michael’s “Father Figure” came through the speakers that were carefully hidden around the room.  He climbed onto the huge bed and crawled on all fours until he reached Cameron, who had made herself comfortable against the big, fluffy pillows.  He looked into her eyes and saw how affected she was by him, by the music, and by what was going to be one of the most momentous occasions in her young life.  She smiled at him.  “I couldn’t have chosen a more perfect song to play in the background, my love,” she said as she reached out to caress his cheek.  “This song is so…sexy.  It’s so…” she gave a sultry little smile, “…you.”  She trailed her fingers down to his neck then wrapped her hand around the base of his skull and brought him in for a slow, wet, passionate kiss.

            Chris brought his body up over hers, never once breaking their kiss, and slowly ran one hand down her side, over her hip and down to her thigh.  He lowered himself on top of her then pulled away from her hot mouth long enough to ask, “Am I too heavy for you, sweetheart?”

            She shook her head.  “No, no, you’re perfect, honey, totally perfect.”  She sighed as she felt him slip his hand under her thigh and lift it so he could comfortably settle himself between her legs.  He urged her to wrap her long leg around his hip and when she did, she drew in a sharp breath as she felt his erection rub against her.  She arched into him involuntarily, causing him to gasp.  He lowered his head once more and covered her lips with his in a moist, passionate kiss.  He explored her mouth with his tongue, sucked on hers for a while, teased her lips then finally broke the kiss.  He gave her a sexy, lazy smile as he began kissing his way down to the tops of her breasts, stopping long enough to carefully remove her bra.  He tossed it aside then paused to admire her beautiful breasts.  “You’re so, so gorgeous, Cam, so perfect.  I am so very blessed.”

            “No, _a ghra_ , I’m the one who’s blessed,” she whispered as he palmed her breasts and gently rubbed his thumbs across her nipples.  She shuddered under his touch then whimpered as he replaced one hand with his mouth.  Chris nipped at and teased her nipple then finally drew it into his mouth.  He ran his tongue across and around it then began to suck greedily.  He heard her moan faintly and could feel her tossing her head back and forth as she cupped the back of his head and held him to her breast.  After a bit, Chris turned his attention to her other breast and feasted there for a long while, reveling in Cameron’s moans and soft cries of encouragement.

            In time, Chris resumed his exploration of Cameron’s amazing body, taking time to learn every peak and valley, to run his hands over her smooth, soft skin.  He ran a finger just under the elastic of her satin and lace panties then settled his mouth against her satin covered mound and inhaled deeply.  Her musky scent was intoxicating.  He brought his hands up to her panties and slowly pulled them down past her hips and legs and tossed them on top of his discarded pants and underwear.  He then slowly rolled down her thigh high silk stockings, pausing every now and then to place gentle kisses on her inner thighs and along her calves.  He removed her stockings and her shoes and pressed a kiss against the arch of each foot as he dropped her things onto the floor.  He then kneeled between her spread legs and stared down at her, suddenly overwhelmed.

            “My love?  Is there something wrong?”  Cameron looked up at Chris, apprehension in her eyes.

            “There isn’t a fucking thing wrong, sweetheart.”  He lowered himself to the bed and rested his elbow on the outside of her thigh, his cheek against his fist.  He ran his free hand up her other leg then trailed his fingers across the tight black curls at the apex of her thighs.  As he toyed with her, he could feel her trembling.  She was such an innocent.  She had admitted to him last week that she had never let Ben or the guys before him get too far with her.  For all her bravado and undeniable sex appeal, which she used well on stage and on screen, she was rather shy.  She was even timid about letting Chris get as far as he had over the past week.  He knew it was going to take every ounce of patience he possessed tonight but he was going to make her first time a memorable – and wonderful – experience.  His girl was going to overcome the nerves he knew she was fighting to hide.  He lowered his head and brushed his mouth against her then slowly dragged his tongue along her folds.

            Cameron almost leaped off the bed at the first contact of his tongue against her.  She managed to grab handfuls of the bedsheets and threw her head back as he deepened the contact.  Before long, his entire mouth was pressed up against her, and his tongue was working a kind of magic that she never knew existed.  When he began to suck at and play with the little bundle of nerves that, until earlier that week, had only been touched by her own hands, she sobbed out loud as she felt the pressure build throughout her body.

            Chris had never tasted anything so sweet as the juices that flowed from Cameron.  She tasted like heaven.  And how much did he love hearing her sobs and soft cries of encouragement?  He knew from their make-outs that she always made little noises of pleasure in the back of her throat but the sounds she made now were like music to him.

            Cameron hadn’t known what to expect from this particular act of love.  When she’d spoken to Gia and Elizabeth, she asked about it and they had done their best to explain it but those explanations did not come close to the actual act.  Liquid fire raced through her veins as she felt Chris’ tongue lap her up.  The sensations were overwhelming, and she found herself trying to keep from losing consciousness.  Oh, God, this was good, he was good, and this experience was so utterly delicious.  She felt her body tightening, every caress of his talented tongue bringing her closer and closer to the edge of the world.  She whimpered his name over and over, her ability to say anything else failing her, her capacity for rational thought now hovering at empty. 

            Chris felt the pressure building in her; he knew that she was ready to explode with a powerful orgasm.  He deliberately slowed down and brought his tongue up the entire length of her slit, ending at her sweet little nub.  He circled his tongue around it then suckled it.  That was all it took.

            Suddenly, Cameron felt it begin, a wave of pleasure the likes of which she’d never known, climbing higher and higher until it threatened to consume her in one strike.  Powerless to fight, she threw her head back and let loose a hoarse scream as her body convulsed in blinding ecstasy.  It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced in her entire life.  She felt Chris hold her hips down as he rode the waves out with her, his mouth never leaving her, his tongue thrusting furiously within her folds.  Cameron experienced spiral after spiral of pleasure, each peak more intense than the next.  For a few moments, she thought her heart would stop, and she felt that if she had to die, this would be the way to do it.  “Chris!” she cried.  “Oh, my God, Chris, I love you, I love you, I love you,” she sobbed, falling back on the bed as the waves finally crested, crying softly, feeling utterly loved and completely spent.

            Chris, deeply moved at her uninhibited reactions to his loving, gave her one last, long lick then moved away from her.  He had watched her as he brought her over the edge, as she experienced the pleasure of oral love for the very first time, and he felt awestruck and humbled.  She was a magnificent sight to behold, her face reflecting everything she was experiencing, and he felt tears well up in his eyes again as he saw her collapse onto the bed.  He’d never had a woman react to him the way she did.  As he watched her face, he saw tremendous joy and pleasure, and it moved him deeply.  Good God, how he loved this woman.

            Chris wiped his mouth and pulled himself up to lie beside her.  He looked at her and smiled.  Her eyes were closed, her skin was beautifully flushed, her breathing was shallow but even, and she looked happier than he’d ever seen her.  The orgasm she’d just had was the most volcanic he’d ever witnessed, and he was pleased that he’d been the one to give it to her.  He brought his hand up to her face and pushed her hair back off her damp cheeks and forehead.  He continued to caress her face until she finally stirred and opened the gorgeous clear gray eyes he so adored. 

            “Hi,” he said softly then leaned down to brush a kiss across her lips.

            “Hi,” she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

            “Are you okay?”

            “What in the name of all that’s good and holy _was_ that?”

            “That, sweetheart, appeared to be a pretty amazing orgasm.”

            “Are you sure that wasn’t some kind of freaky earthquake?”

            He laughed.  “No, baby, that was all you.”

            “I…that…it…damn!”  She shook her head and smiled.  “Where in God’s name did you learn how to do that?”

            Chris grinned.  “You seriously don’t want me to answer that, do you?”

            “No, not really.  It was rhetorical, actually.  Wow,” she said as she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

            “No, sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle, “I’m not, I swear.”

            “Yeah, you’re trying to kill me.  We keep this up and I won’t live to see twenty-five.”

            “Gee, I hope that doesn’t happen.  We haven’t even gotten to round two yet.”

            “Oh, good God,” she sighed, fighting a smile.  “I can’t believe he’s already talking about round two.  What makes you think I’ve recovered from round one?”  Chris laughed out loud as she turned on her side to face him.

            “You make me laugh, honey.  I love that about you.”

            “Oh, yeah?  What else do you love about me?” she asked as she ran her hand down his chest and abs.  Chris sucked in a breath when he felt her run her knuckles over his erection then wrap her fingers around him and pump him a couple of times.  She was getting bold, his little innocent.

            “I love that you’re finding the courage to step out of your comfort zone.”

            “Well, I’m not completely out of my comfort zone,” she said softly as she continued to explore him, “there are a few things I want you to show   me.  I want you to teach me how to pleasure you the way you just did me.”

            Chris brought his hand up and tangled his fingers in the curls that hung over her shoulder.  “I’ll teach you.  I’ll teach you whatever you want to learn.”

            She leaned over and gave him a long, deep kiss.  “Good,” she murmured as she pulled away, “because I think I’m ready for my next lesson right now.”

            Chris smiled.  He pulled his hand out of her hair, put it against her shoulder and pushed her onto her back.  He covered her body with his and spent a long time just kissing her, knowing that usually got her warmed up.  As he kissed her, he rubbed himself against her until she started to move her hips under his and she made those soft sounds of pleasure he had come to love.  He pulled his lips from hers and brought himself up to lean on his elbows.  “Sweetheart, bring your legs up around my waist.”  Cameron did as he asked, her eyes wide in anticipation.  He reached down between them and positioned himself at her opening.  They had decided to forego a condom for their first time.  He was clean and, thinking ahead, she went on the pill in October.  And she was still thinking ahead this very evening.  “I forgot to tell you how impressed I was with your attention to detail.”  At her questioning look, he smiled and said, “The towel you have under you, babe.”

            Cameron blushed furiously.  She’d forgotten about the precaution she’d taken when she turned down the bed earlier that evening.  Gia and Elizabeth both told her that they had bled their first time and Cameron didn’t want to mess up the hotel’s very expensive sheets.  She also didn’t want to leave behind any embarrassing evidence of that evening’s activities.  She gave a little shrug and said, “I didn’t want to make a mess.”

            Chris leaned down and kissed her gently.  “It might not be that bad, babe, but I appreciate the precaution.”  He kissed her again, longer and deeper this time.  She moaned and he knew she was ready.  “Babe, if you feel too much pain or discomfort, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

            “Okay,” she whispered, trying desperately to not tense up as she felt him enter her with agonizing slowness.  She felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth; she didn’t find the sensation uncomfortable at all, not like she thought she would.  He pulled out a little then slowly pushed back in.  He repeated this twice more until he finally reached the thin barrier of her maidenhead.  He pulled back then leaned down and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply as he thrust harder and broke past the barrier.  He swallowed her small cry of pain and felt her nails briefly dig into his upper arms.  Now fully seated inside her, he stayed still in order to give her time to adjust to him and for the pain to subside.  He lifted his mouth from hers.  “You okay, babe?” he whispered.

            Cameron nodded slowly and gave him a soft smile.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  It only hurt for a moment.  And, well, you feel good inside me.”

            Chris felt his heart turn over in his chest.  “And you feel so good around me, babe.  So hot, so tight.”  He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.  “I can’t stay still anymore, sweetheart.  I’m going to start moving.  If anything bothers you, tell me.”  He pulled almost all the way out then plunged in again, a little less slowly this time, little by little setting the rhythm and the pace.  He smiled as Cam picked up the rhythm and was soon moving against him, matching him stroke for stroke.  His beautiful Cameron was a really fast learner. 

            Their eyes met and held and in his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that she fell into the moment she first met him, Cameron could see all the love Chris felt for her.  It was a heartrending, humbling moment.  She never thought she could elicit such emotions from another human being, yet here he was, doing everything in his power to spoil her for any other man.  Who was she kidding?  She had Chris; from this day forward there would _never_ be any other man.

            Chris read everything Cam felt for him in her magnificent gray eyes.  How blessed was he to have the love of this phenomenal woman, the love of his life and his very best friend in the world?  He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he increased his tempo, his eyes never leaving hers.  She kept up with him, never once complaining, never once asking him to slow down.  It was almost impossible to tell that this was her very first time.  Within moments, he felt the pressure building in his lower abdomen.  He knew for sure that he was about to experience the most spectacular orgasm of his life and it was all because of this very special woman.  “I love you, Cameron,” he choked out before he was completely incapable of speech.  “I love you with all my heart and soul.”

            “I love you, too, Chris, more than you’ll ever know,” she gasped out, her own orgasm building to a crescendo.

            He stroked her harder and faster, chasing after the moment he would lose himself to her completely.  Chris suddenly arched back violently, his arms tightly braced on either side of Cameron.  He opened his mouth in a silent shout, his mind-blowing orgasm robbing him of his ability to speak or even moan.  He was still in the deep throes of his climax when Cameron fell over the edge to join him.  She burst into tears and cried out her love for the man above her.  Long moments later he collapsed against her and they immediately tightened their hold on each other, neither one prepared to let the other go.

            A few minutes later, Chris gave Cameron a long, lingering kiss then slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.  He took a couple of deep breaths then sat up and climbed out of bed.  He padded over to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with warm water.  Returning to the bed, he laid down on his side and reached over to gently wipe the blood off Cameron’s thighs as she watched him quietly, marveling at his thoughtfulness and the gentleness of his touch.  When he was done cleaning her off, he wiped her blood off of himself.  He balled the washcloth up and tossed it into the wastebasket.  He turned back to her, gathered her up in his arms and gave her a small smile.  “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

            Cam snuggled into his embrace and answered his smile with a tender one of her own.  “I feel great, really great.  And you are amazing, Chris.  That was better than anything I could have ever imagined.”

            “I didn’t hurt you?”

            She shook her head.  “No.  It only stung for a moment.  I thought it was going to be much worse.  But once that sting passed, all I could think of was how wonderful it felt to have you inside me.  Like I said, you’re amazing.  God, Chris, if it was so good this first time, I can’t imagine how fantastic it’s going to get…”

            Chris leaned down and kissed Cameron slowly, deeply.  “We can find out a little later, if you’re up to it,” he whispered against her lips.

            “I didn’t disappoint you?” she asked shyly.

            “Absolutely not!  You were fantastic, everything I could have ever asked for and more.”  He gave a sexy little chuckle.  “You’re a really quick study, babe.  I can’t wait to further your, ah, education.”  He kissed her again.

            “I do like the sound of that, _a ghra_.  After all, I’m totally hot for teacher.”  They both laughed.  She reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek.  “Chris, I love you, so very, very much.”

            “I love you, too, sweetheart.  You’re mine now, totally, completely.  And I’m yours.”

            “Till the end of time, _a ghra_ , until the very end of time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for hanging in there, dear readers!
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint with the love scene. I'm not that comfortable writing sex scenes or with using certain words to describe certain, um, things (ahem...those 12 years of Catholic school rear their heads when you least expect it!) but I think it came out okay. Of course, I won't know unless you tell me! Comments and feedback always welcome.
> 
> Stay tuned. Chris and Cameron's journey is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned. Chris and Cameron's journey is far from over.
> 
> As always, feedback welcomed.


End file.
